


Care That You're Broken

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, crazy cas, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sad and afraid of Dean's anger when he does something as simple as breaking a plate. Dean doesn't want him to be like that ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care That You're Broken

Cas was standing by the sink, head down. There were pieces of glass around his feet, where the plate had shattered after it slipped from his fingers. His hands were in his coat, tight in the belt and wrinkling it. Security. 

Dean had heard the glass breaking as it had fallen, had heard Cas' little surprised sound, and came running, only to find Cas small and vulnerable, looking so very scared. He saw that before he saw the plate, the plate that they had bought with stolen money, one of the only things that they even possessed in the abandoned cabin. 

He could feel the anger swelling up inside of him, choking him. Cas was an angel, he knew better. His Cas wouldn't have broken a plate, wouldn't have damaged any property, wouldn't have been capable of it. This Cas couldn't help but screw up. 

He tried to keep that anger in. He had to remember that it wasn't Cas' fault he was like this. Well, it was, he had broken Sam as well, but none of them could have known that this would be the outcome.

"What did you do?" he cursed himself for saying it. There was so much vinegar in his words. He was trying not to be angry, but it still came out in his voice.

Cas curled in on himself, looking so sad and so alone and like he would vanish. He was going to tear the belt to his coat apart with fretting. He looked at the glass and then back at his feet, never looking up at Dean.

He said something but Dean couldn't hear it. He stepped forward, only stopping when he saw how Cas flinched at it. Cas was acting like he was going to be hit for doing this. 

Dean had to calm down, he had to turn this around. He couldn't stand seeing Cas like this, broken and insane, on a good day, but like this? Afraid and sad, all because of him, he couldn't handle it. He had to cheer Cas up, had to make him realize it was all okay. 

"What was that, Cas?" he tried to keep his voice soft, kind, "I didn't hear you."

Cas bent forward, picking the pieces up. He wasn't careful about it, didn't bother to look for sharp edges, and he sliced his fingers open, blood spilling onto broken glass. Dean wanted to clutch those fingers, make the bleeding stop but as he moved forward Cas flinches again and he knew to keep his distance. 

"It was an accident." he repeated but the words were still quiet.

With a thought the plate was whole again, spotless, in Cas' hands. He set it aside.

"It's alright now, right?" he asked, trying but failing to look at Dean, "I made it better. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Cas." Dean stepped forward again. That wasn't what this was about.

"I'm sorry." Cas' blood was on the coat, the wounds still open as he threaded his fingers through his belt, "I don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

Dean ignored the flinching and the fear then, crossing the last few feet and taking Cas's bloody hands in his own. 

"I'm not mad, Cas." he promised, "I'm not."

He kissed the bloody fingers. He couldn't believe that he did, they were dirty and gross and not only that but they belonged to Cas. He had had thoughts about kissing Cas, and more, but they'd all been brushed aside. Dean wasn't angelsexual, he was straight. But Cas breathed differently when he kissed the sliced fingers, so he did it again. 

"Can you fix this?" he asked.

Cas nodded and the blood was gone, no longer red on Dean's lips. 

"I wish we could fix you this easily." he moved past the fingers, only inches away from Cas' lips. He wondered if Cas would do that different breathing thing if he kissed there. He wouldn't, he couldn't, but he was curious. 

"I'm not broken." Cas stared at him finally, no longer so scared.

"You are, Cas. You're broken."

That hurt, Cas started to pull away, the pain of it in his eyes. He saw this as part of his evolution, not the damage that it was. Dean held his fingers tighter though, pulled him back. "I don;t care that you're broken, Cas."

And then he did kiss Cas. The angel stiffened before him but quickly melted into it, clinging onto Dean's fingers back. His lips became hungry and his tongue exploratory. If it weren't for the fact that his breath really did change, Dean wouldn't have been thinking about anything. 

It wasn't until he pulled away that he thought about what he was doing, kissing his friend, his brother, and angel of the lord, a psychopath, a man who had dealt wound after wound to him, Cas. But it felt right and Cas was no longer so afraid, so sad.

Dean thought he even saw the hint of a smile.


End file.
